


Die Reisende

by shoonathored



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Books, During The Hobbit, F/M, M/M, Real Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoonathored/pseuds/shoonathored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was passiert, wenn deine Träume, deine Alpträume Wirklichkeit werden? Wenn deine Fantasien Gestalt annehmen? Wenn du deinen Lieblingscharakteren aus deinen Büchern gegenüberstehst? Drehst du durch? Hälst du alles für einen Scherz? Oder gehst du mit ihnen auf Abenteuer und wirst Teil der Geschichte? Wirst du die Geschichte verändern? Wirst du sie verbessern, oder werden deine Alpträume wahr?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Träume und Zwerge

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wirklich gar keine, wie das passieren konnte. Ob ich jetzt doch durchgedreht bin? Oder einfach zu lange aufgeblieben und dann zu viel Kaffee getrunken habe? Denn das hier ist echt nicht normal. Überhaupt nicht.

 

Ich meine, gerade eben noch war ich zu hause, in unserer Wohnung in Berlin. Ich habe in meinem Bett gelegen und gemalt, wie schon oft in letzter Zeit. Genau genommen so oft, dass meine Mutter sich schon Sorgen machte, dass ich den Bezug zur Realität verlieren würde. Denn meine Zeichnungen waren etwas speziell. Ich malte damit meine Träume nach. Genau die waren der Grund, dass meine Mutter sich Sorgen machte. Seit ca. 2 Monaten träumte ich fast jede Nacht, und eigentlich immer über das Gleiche: über Bücher, die ich las. Ich träumte die Ereignisse nach, und zwar sehr detailgetreu. Doch an irgendeinem Punkt verändern sie sich, und werden ziemlich brutal und blutig. Irgendwann wache ich dann immer schreiend auf. Deshalb hatten meine Eltern mich zu einer Therapeutin gebracht, Dr. Keem. Von ihr bekam ich Tabletten, die mich "bei Aussetzern beruhigen sollten". Allerdings wurde mir, wenn ich sie einnahm, immer furchtbar übel. Nachdem die ganze Traum-Sache angefangen hatte, schottete ich mich ab. Ich meldete mich im Sportverein ab, traf mich nicht mehr mit Freunden und sprach außerhalb meiner Familie kaum mit jemanden. Wer wollte auch schon etwas mit einem Freak mit mir zu tun haben?...Eigentlich hasste ich mein Leben. Ich hasste diese Träume, und die Blicke meiner Mutter. So besorgt, als würde ich jeden Moment einen Anfall bekommen. Und die Blicke meiner Familie, so mitfühlend. Am Schlimmsten war immer noch die Therapeutin mit ihrem "ich verstehe dich". Nein, niemand versteht es! Durch diese Sache wurde ich so wütend, so verzweifelt. So reizbar gegenüber anderen. Aber vor allem hatte ich Angst. Und zwar vor mir selbst. Denn manchmal genoss ich die Träume. Anfangs fühl ich mich gut. Aufgehoben und friedlich. Bis das Blutvergießen anfängt. Dann ist da nur noch pures Grauen.

Jedenfalls lag ich seelenruhig da und zeichnete eine Szene aus meinem Harry Potter-Traum von vorgestern, der mit einer blutenden Hermine Granger geendet hatte, als mein Kopf förmlich explodierte. Ich hatte schon den ganzen Vormittag Kopfschmerzen gehabt, wahrscheinlich weil ich wieder bis um 1 gelesen und dazu Musik gehört hatte. Ich versuchte das seit einiger Zeit, um nicht einzuschlafen. Sie waren nicht mal sonderlich schlimm. Ich habe öfters Kopfschmerzen, durch den Schlafmangel warscheinlich. Egal, nun hatte sich mein Gehirn entschieden in den Generalstreik zu gehen ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen. Ich lag da und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Mir wurde schwindlig, und ich sah schwarze Punkte. Ich griff nach meinen Tabletten, die auf meinem Nachtschrank lagen, doch dann wurde es so schlimm, dass ich meine Augen schließen musste. Ich hörte nur noch ein lautes Rauschen und mein ganzer Körper fühlte ich heiß an. Etwas Warmes lief mir über das Gesicht, anscheinend hatte ich Nasenbluten. Ich schmeckte etwas Würziges, Erdiges auf der Zunge, ich weiß nicht, was es war. Keine Ahnung, wie lange das so ging. Das Einzige was ich noch denken konnte war: „Und? Das war es jetzt?“. Langsam spürte ich meinen Körper nicht mehr. Ich fühlte mich abgehoben, schwerelos. Fast friedlich. Das Rauschen in meinen Ohren wurde leiser. Doch damit schwand auch mein Bewusstsein.

 

Als ich langsam wieder zu mir kam, merkte ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Das, worauf ich lag, war definitiv nicht mehr meine Bettdecke, sondern etwas Härteres. Mit Gras. Hä? Seit wann ist in meinem Zimmer Gras?!  
Und ich hörte auch nicht mehr das Brummen von unserem Geschirrspüler oder die Stimmen von dem Fernseher, der im Nebenraum lief. Stattdessen hörte ich Vögel, der Wind strich über mein Gesicht, die Blätter raschelten in Bäumen. Etwas roch nach Essen. Das war merkwürdig. Träumte ich jetzt schon, wenn ich wach war? So intensiv sind meine Träume normalerweise nicht... Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen. Als Erstes sah ich den blauen Himmel über mir. Wo ist meine Zimmerdecke hin? Dann registrierte ich die Bäume, die um mich herum standen. Anscheinend war ich in einem Wald. Moment, er kam mir seltsam bekannt vor..Ich kannte diesen Ort! Aus einem meiner Träume! Oh nein, es sollte durch die Tabletten doch besser werden, nicht noch schlimmer! Ich bekam langsam Panik.

 

Als ich ein neues Geräusch hörte, senkte ich den Blick und sah , dass ein "Zwerg" über mir stand. Er trug einen Mantel mit Fell, darunter eine blaue Tunika, eine Hose und dicke Stiefel. Seine langen, schwarzen Haare waren teilweise kompliziert geflochten, sein Bart war kurz. Er hatte ein scharfes Schwert, mit dem er auf meine Kehle zielte. Währenddessen versuchte er, mich mit dem Blick in seinen scharfen, stahlblauen Augen umzubringen. Als ich endlich dazu fähig war, meinen weit offen stehenden Mund zu schließen, bemerkte ich, dass da ja noch andere waren. Genau genommen 11 weitere, anscheinend sehr erschrockene Zwerge mit gezogenen Äxten und Schwertern. Sie trugen ebenfalls Mäntel, Tuniken und schwere Stiefel. Sie hatten sehr unterschiedliche Frisuren, und einige hatten Tattos. Neben ihnen stand ein großer, amüsiert aussehender Mann im grauen Mantel und einem spitzen Hut. In der Hand trug er einen langen Stab. Hinter ihm war ein höchst erschütterter Halbling.

 

Anscheinend stand da gerade Thorin Eichenschild mitsamt seiner Gemeinschaft von 11 Zwergen, einem Hobbit und einem Zauberer vor mir. Und alles, was ich mit meinem anscheinend flöten gegangenem Gehirn noch zu Stande bringen konnte war: „Oh verdammt.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...well I tried. My English grammar is really bad, and I´m searching for a co-writer/ translator. If you are interested, just leave a comment:) Until I find one, I´ll post my works in German. I hope you are okay. Thank you for reading, lovely reader!


	2. Oh König

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin fühlt sich beleidigt, Bilbo schreitet ein.

..."Oh verdammt."

 

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, doch die Bilder verschwanden nicht. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, doch der Zwerg stand immer noch vor mir.Trotz der Klinge, die immer noch auf meinen Hals zielte, drehte ich mich zur Seite und hielt mir die Hände vor die Augen. Dann tat ich das einzig vernünftige: Ich begann, haltlos zu weinen.

 "Das kann nicht sein, dass kann nicht wahr sein! Das ist nicht real, das gibt es nicht!", flüsterte ich mir selbst zu. "Du träumst Sonja, du träumst nur! Also wach auf, **wach endlich auf**!".

`Dieser Traum ist viel, viel schlimmer als die anderen! Nie haben die Figuren mit mir gesprochen. Sie bemerkten mich überhaupt nicht, normalerweise bin ich nur Beobachter! Also warum ist es diesmal anders?`

 

Eine Weile war mein Schluchzen das Einzige, was zu hören war. Ich hoffte, dass ich, wenn ich nur lange genug alles ausblenden würde, wieder in meinem Zimmer aufwachen würde. Wenn ich später daran dachte, kam ich mir selbst lächerlich vor. Wie ein kleines Kind, das die Augen schließt, die Hände auf die Ohren legt und sagt: "Ich seh dich nicht, ich seh dich nicht!".

 Anscheinend dachte das auch der `Einbildungsthorin`, wie ich ihn in meinem Kopf nannte. Er zischte:

 "Hör auf damit, Mädchen. Dein Weinen wird dir nicht helfen! Ich habe ein paar Fragen an dich, und ich erwarte, dass du sie beantwortest!“.

Wenigstens etwa worauf man sich bei seinen Wahnvorstellungen verlassen kann: Deine Einbildungen verhalten sich wie die Originalfiguren. Ein freundlicher Thorin ist mir in meinen Träumen nie begegnet, genau so wenig wie eine nette Bellatrix Lestrange.

Da ich ihm nicht antwortete, wiederholte Einbildungsthorin wütend: "Ich warte, Mädchen!“.

Langsam hob ich den Kopf und starrte ihn mit nassen Wangen aus geröteten Augen an. Als er nur erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue hochzog, wurde meine Verzweiflung zu Wut und ich schrie ihm entgegen:

"Ich warte auch! Und weißt du, worauf? Darauf, dass ich **endlich aufwache**! Gleich werde ich wach werden. Gleich wird das alles hier verschwinden und ich werde wieder zuhause sein! Das ist alles nur Einbildung! Eine Fantasie in meinem kranken Hirn, eine außer Kontrolle geratene Fantasie! DU bist nicht real, ihr ZWERGE seid nicht real, DIESER VERDAMMTE WALD IST NICHT REAL! Und jetzt halt deinen VERDAMMTEN MUND! Denn es ist mir egal, **was** du willst. Es ist mir egal! Du existierst nicht wirklich! Keiner von euch tut es!“.

 

Seine Augen verengten sich, doch er schrie nicht. In einer leisen, bedrohlichen Stimme sagte er: "Egal was du damit bezweckst, Mädchen, es wird dir nichts nützen, verrückt zu spielen. Selbst ein Elbennarr würde erkennen, dass aus dir nicht der Wahn spricht. Du weßt  anscheinend nicht, wen du vor dir hast. Mich als Fantasiegestalt darzustellen und sich mir gegenüber so respektlos zu verhalten würde normalerweise hart bestraft werden. Ich werde dir jetzt meine Fragen stellen, und du tätest gut daran, dir deine Antworten gut zu überlegen. Also, wer bist du und wo kommst du her?“.

 

Ich blickte ihn nur trotzig an. `Das ist nur ein Traum. Er kann dir nichts tun. Dir kann nichts passieren`, versuchte ich, mich selbst zu beruhigen.

Als seine Geduld zu Ende war, seufzte er. Einbildungsthorin stand auf, steckte sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide, drehte sich um und sagte nur ein Wort: „Dwalin?“.

Daraufhin löste sich `Einbildungsdwalin` aus der Gruppe der Zwerge, zog eine seiner Äxte und ging mit festem Schritt auf mich zu. Erst als er seine Axt über seinen Kopf hielt, um sie gleich auf meinen Hals herabschwingen zu lassen, bekam ich leise Zweifel:

`Und wenn es doch nicht eingebildet ist..?

Ach, das ist Unsinn, gleich wache ich in meinem Bett auf!

Und was, wenn nicht?`

 

Kurz bevor die Axt auf mich herabsauste, warf sich eine kleine Figur auf mich und damit zwischen meinen Hals und das Beil. Einbildungsdwalin lenkte mit einem Fluch in letzter Sekunde seine Waffe neben uns in einen Baum, in dem sie fast vollständig versank.

„Bilbo! Was hast du dir gedacht? Beinahe hätte Dwalin dich getroffen!“, hörte ich Einbildungsthorin rufen. Die Figur auf mir richtete sich auf, und nun erkannte ich meinen „Retter“.

`Hätte sich Einbildungsbilbo nicht eingemischt, wäre ich schon zuhause! `, fluchte ich innerlich.

 „Und wenn schon, Thorin!“, empörte sich der Hobbit, „das wäre mir lieber, als mit anzusehen, wie ihr einfach so ein Mädchen umbringt! Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen! Sie hat kein Verbrechen begangen, und selbst wenn. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr ihr etwas antut!“.

 

Eindeutig mit der Geduld am Ende baute sich Einbildungsthorin vor Einbildungsbilbo auf: „Dies ist nicht deine Angelegenheit, Meisterdieb, wenn ich sage-.“

„Oh, jetzt bin ich wieder nur der _Meisterdieb_ , oder was?“, unterbrach Einbildungsbilbo ihn. „Es ist mir egal, was ihr sag, oh _König_ , solange ich hier bin, bringt ihr kein unschuldiges Menschenkind um!“.

` _Menschenkind_? `, dachte ich genervt, `ein Kind bin ich schon lange nicht mehr! Außerdem bin ich mindestens genau so groß wie Einbildun- okay, wie **Bilbo**. `

 

„Hey, ihr beiden! “, versuchte ich, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erreichen. Als sie sich zu mir umdrehten, sagte ich: „Es ist mir egal, was mir wer antut, schließlich ist es nur ein Traum. Je eher ihr endlich fertig werdet, desto schneller bin ich weg hier! Also seit ihr dann endlich fertig?“.

Bei meinen Worten drehte sich Thorin mit einem triumphierendem Gesichtsausdruck wieder zu Bilbo: „Siehst du, sie wünscht sich selbst den Tod! Warum gewähren wir ihr nicht diesen Gefallen?“.

„Weil sie nicht bei Sinnen ist, Thorin! Offensichtlich denkt sie, ihr könnte nichts geschehen weil sie sich uns einbildet. Ansonsten würde sie doch nicht so um den Tod bitten! Lass mich mit ihr reden, bitte! Wenn sie dann immer noch ihre Ermordung verlangt, werde ich nicht einschreiten.“

 Nachdem er Bilbo lange in die Augen geschaut hatte, nickte Thorin nur. Langsam kam Bilbo auf mich zu und kniete sich neben mich.

Mit einem Lächeln sagte er: „Hallo Mädchen. Hab keine Angst vor mir, ich will mich nur mit dir unterhalten. Willst du dich nicht lieber hinsetzen?“.

Ich nickte und setzte mich auf. Bilbo, der immer noch lächelte, fuhr fort. „In Ordnung, Mädchen. Du glaubst also, das ist alles nur Einbildung und dir kann nichts geschehen, weil du dann sofort `aufwachen` würdest, richtig?“.

Als ich wieder nur nickte, nahm er mit einer schnellen Bewegung meinen Arm in seine Hand und hielt ihn fest.

„Nun, dann solltest du das hier nicht spüren und nach Hause kommen, richtig?“.

 

Dann kniff er mich. Hart. So hart, dass mir neue Tränen in die Augen schossen.

 

Ungläubig schaute ich auf meinen Arm, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt. Langsam wurde die Stelle, die er gekniffen hatte, rot. Ich hob den Blick um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Dort sah ich nur Verständnis, Mitleid und Trauer.

„Fühlt sich ganz schön echt an, meinst du nicht?“. Daraufhin brach ich zum zweiten Mal in Tränen aus und versank in seine offenen Arme. Währrend er mich sanft hin und her schaukelte, wurde ich schließlich von Erschöpfung übermannt und schlief langsam ein.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich ein weiteres Kapitel! Ich hoffe, ich habe Tolkiens Figuren einigermaßen gut geschrieben. Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
